If Nesia sick
by Visha lrM
Summary: Tiba-tiba Netherlands mendapat telepon dari adik Nesia yang mengatakan kalo Nesia sakit!    Warning: Fem!Nesia, oc, typo, dsb.


**Rated: **T (Tentu saja boleh!)

**Pair:** NetherNesia

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Warning!:** Fem!Nesia, OOC(?), Typo(s), tidak bermaksud bashing chara! Cuman supaya ceritanya bisa maju.. romance.. memangnya ada? Humor.. garing ah!

Ini fic pertamaku tentang Hetalia!

Karna guruku(?) yang pertama kali kenalin aku ama Hetalia jadi aku berikan ini ama dia! Pennamenya.. aku tak tahu #plak!

Mohon bantuan para senpai-senpai sekalian!..

**DON LAIK DON RIT DON FLEM!**

HAPPY READING EVERYONE!

"If Nesia Sick.."

Di benua Eropa, tepatnya di negara Belanda.

Terdapat seorang pria berambut tulip sedang berenang ditumpukan kertas-kertas(?). Saat sedang asik(?), HP-nya pun berbunyi. Dengan sedikit malas, Netherlands(pria berambut tulip) mengambil HP-nya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Terpampang di layar ponsel kata yang bertuliskan, 'Nesia-chan'. Dengan melihat itu saja rasa malas Nethere berubah jadi semangat `45 yang di miliki Indonesia (Nesia-chan) dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Ya! Nesia-chan~"

Tep!

"? Dimatikan? Untuk apa Nesia-chan menelponku?" Menaruh HP-nya dan melanjutkan renangnya(?).

"rrrr.. rrrrr... rrrr..." HP-nya berbunyi lagi.

Dengan agak bingung, Nethere kembali mengangkat panggilan Nesia.

"Ya! Kenapa kau-"

Tep!

"Nesia-chan? Kok di matikan lagi?.. oh! Cumi! Cuman misscall!"

Setelah mengingat kebiasaan mengirit pacarnya (sejak kapan?), Nethere pun menelpon balik Nesia. Setelah panggilannya diangkat, samar terdengar suara dari sana.

"Gyaa! Die nak nelpon balek!"

"Ira baek sing ngangkat!"

"Aku lang git!"

"Gapa anu mah, ira bae!"

"Eh?.. Ta.. Tapi..."

"Enyah! Pedasi ia enggo dekah nimai ah!"

Terdengar lempar-lemparan HP di atas. Dan ralat! Suara yang terdengar Nethere tidak samar-samar tapi sangat jelas. Mereka teriak-teriak sih..

Karna kalau dibiarkan bakal berhari-hari(?), Nethere pun inisiatif memulai percakapan duluan.

"Nesia-chan?"

"Ah! Bang.. Netherlands.. um.. Kyaaa! Kita na bisa do! Hwaaaaa!"

"Aaa! Iyo! Iyo! Bia aden ajo!" Mengambil HP-nya, "Hei! Iko uda Netherlands kan?"

"Um.. Ya.. Ada apa? Dimana Nesia-chan?"

"Itunyo masalahnyo! Kakak sadang sakik!"

"Eh? Nesia-chan sakit? Kenapa?"

"Awak tibo-tibo mengecek patang kalo hari ko ado darma wisata! Jadi, kak Nesia manyusun baju dan buekkan awak makan! Akhirnyo kakak sakik deh!"

"Hwaaa! Che longcong karna gua!" (lah! Ada bahasa yang nyungsep aru!)

"Yauwislah! Nangis sekiyen gah percuma!"

"Ssstt! Diamlah! Inyo lagi ngecek!"

"Eee.. Apa sakit Nesia-chan parah?"

"Domam tinggi! Kepalo paniang! Dan indak nio inyo do dokter!"

"Eh? Oh.. Pasti karna mau ngirit"

"Tolong ya uda! Awak nio barangkek!"

"Tunggu! Kenapa harus aku?"

"Awak danga dari kak Nesia kalo uda Nation yang paling elok! Alah tu! Bus awak ala tibo! Dah!"

TEP!

Setelah telepon dimatikan sepihak dengan salah satu adik Nesia, Nethere termenung sesaat karna perkataan –calon-adiknya, "Uda Nation paling elok(baik)."

Tapi tersadar akan Nesia yang di rumahnya sendiri. Dengan pesawat jet pribadi (ceileh!), dia langsung pergi ke Jakarta.

_skip perjalanan karena macet_

**Netherland****'s POV**

Begitu aku tiba di rumah Nesia-chan, aku langsung menuju kamarnya.

(Kok langsung kamar?)

(Nethere: "Kan orang sakit harus tidur di kamar!")

(Ooo.. Tau kamarnya dari mana?)

(Nethere: "Eh? Su-sudahlah! Lanjutkan ceritanya!")

Dan yang aku lihat disana adalah sosok perempuan yang biasa marah-marah tergeletak lemas di atas tempat tidur. Dengan mata sayup-sayup basah dan baju yang juga basah karena keringat.

DEG!

"Um..." erangnya dengan mata tertutup sambil menggeliat ke kiri dan kanan.

Manis..

Aku tahu Jakarta panas tapi, mukaku makin merah melihat pemandangan 'panas' ini.

Secara perlahan, matanya mulai terbuka dan dia melihatku.

"Ne-Netherlands?" ucapnya pelan dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Um.. Hai Nesia-chan!"

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan berusaha untuk duduk.

`Dengan cepat aku naik ke tempat tidur. Memegang pundaknya dan mendorongnya tidur.

"Tidurlah! Jangan paksakan dirimu."

(Eh? Kukira paan.. #plak)

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A.. Aku hanya menjenguk..!" kataku sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku dan menghadap kearahnya.

"... Netherlands.."

"..."

"NETHERLANDS!"

"Ah! Ya?"

"Buka bajumu!"

"Eh?"

"Gerah bego! Kau kemari dengan seragam lengkapmu! Ganti baju di kamar sebelah sana!"

"Eh? Uh.. Baiklah.."

Dia walau sakit masih suka marah-marah tak jelas. Ya, biarlah. Setidaknya tak separah saat dia sehat.

Aku pun langsung membuka bajuku hingga dada bidangku melihat dunia.

"Gyaaa! Netherlands! Apa yang kau lakuin?"

"Tukar baju?"

"Jangan di sini bego! Kan kubilang kamar lain! Siapapunlah! Jangan di kamarku!"

"Kenapa?" Wajah Nesia terlihat lebih merah dibanding saat aku masuk tadi, "... Kau.. Malu?" kataku sambil mengeluarkan seringai licikku.

"Tidak! Cuman.."

"Huh?" Medekati Nesia dengan perlahan.

"Aah! Pergi kau dari kamarku!" Dia pun melempar barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Wa! Hentikan! Ya ya! Aku keluar!"

Untung sempat keluar sebelum jam weker di tangannya sampai di kepalaku. Hah.. kalau sudah gini sulit untuk mendekatinya lagi!

Karna itulah aku membawa segelas air untuk menenangkan hatinya (setelah tukar baju tentunya).

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

**Indonesia's POV**

Huh! Dasar Netherlands mesum! Aku memang menyuruhnya tukar baju tapi kenapa di depanku? Ditambah lagi mendekatiku dengan seringainya itu! Aaaa! Dasar lolicon sialan!

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Ah! Itu pasti si lolicon sialan!

"Mau apa lagi?" tanyaku ketus.

"Um.. Orang sakit pasti butuh minumkan?" Memperlihatkan segelas minum dari cela pintu.

Ugh.. Ya kuakui sehabis teriak-teriak tadi kerongkonganku kering..

"... Masuklah!"

"Hehe.."

"Pa maksud dari tawamu itu?" Aku langsung menyambar gelas yang dipegangnya dan langsung kuminum.  
>"Dengan piayama kau terlihat lebih seksi."<p>

"Glek!.. Huk! Uhuk!.. Kau mau buat kumati tersedak ya?" Siapa pula yang tidak kaget kalo dibilang gitu?

"Aku.. hanya memujimu.." Ra-rasanya tatapannya ke arahku..

Dengan cepat kulempar gelas itu ke kepalanya. Untung plastik–kalo kaca kan sayang pecah– menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh termasuk kepalaku.

"Haha.. Kau manis Nesia.."

"Diam kau!" betul aku kan? Dia memang lolicon mesum sialan!

**Brugh!..**

Huh? Apa yang jatuh?

Dengan menurunkan sedikit selimut yang menutupi kepalaku, akupun melihat kalau..

"NETHERLANDS! JANGAN TIDUR DI PAHAKU!"

"Ugh.." Hanya itu jawabnya. Benar-benar..

Dengan **nyamannya** dia membalikkan badannya yang tadi telungkup ke arahku tapi hanya dia yang nyaman! Aku tidak!

Sebelum kubungkam dia dengan bantalku, bisa kulihat wajahnya yang lesu, grogi, ngantuk, dan agak kesakitan.

"Netherlands?.."

Kupanggilpun dia tidak nyahut mungkinkah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tangan kanan semangkuk soto dan tangan kiri segelas minuman, Nesia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

"KENAPA-AKU-YANG-HARUS-MERAWATMU?" marah Nesia di depan Netherlands yang tiduran di tempat tidur Nesia.

"Ayolah Nesia.. Sekali-kali.." rengek Nethere.

"... Huh! Mau makan? Kubawa soto!" memperlihatkan semangkuk soto.

"... Tidak.."

"Nih! Minum!" menyodorkan segelas air ke wajah Nethere.

"Ti-"

"Minum! Kau bisa dehidrasi!"

"Baik! Baik!" Mengambil lalu meminumnya.

"Lalu.. dari mana kau tau aku sakit?" Menaruh soto di meja dekat tempat tidur dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Adikmu meneleponku.."

Menyadari kata 'menelepon', Nesia langsung mencari HP-nya.

"Tenang saja! Mereka cuman misscall kok!"

Mendengar itu Nesia kembali tenang. Dalam hati Nethere menangisi sikap Nesia itu. Ya.. Nesia tidak pernah menelepon Nethere. Netherelah yang meneleponnya, itupun hanya sebentar karena Nesia tidak suka di telepon.

"Dasar adik-adik itu.. Menambah orang sakit aja!"

"Kau marah atas kedatanganku?"

Nesia menatap Nethere dengan tatapan menusuk.

'Sepertinya iya..' batin Nethere.

"Sudahlah! Kau sudah telanjur di sini!" kata Nesia sambil meninju pelan pundak Nethere.

"Nesia.." Nethere terharu karna perhatian Nesia yang **jarang** dia dapat.

"Tidur!"

"Hah?"

"Kau pasti sering lembur, makanya mudah kena jet lag! Jadi tidurlah!"

"Nesia.. Kau begitu memperhatikanku.. Aku jadi makin su-" Nethere tidak bisa melanjutkan katanya karena tatapan Nesia yang seolah berkata tidur-sekarang-atau-kubuat-kau-tidur-selamanya.

Dengan cepat Nethere masuk ke dalam mode tidur dan menutup matanya.

"Uuh.. Kepalaku pusing.." Terjatuh lemas dan tertidur di samping Nethere.

"! Ne.. Nesia?.." Ternyata Nethere belum tidur, "Kalau kau tidur seperti itu kau bisa sakit.." Membagi selimutnya (secara teknis milik Nesia) dan mereka pun tidur bersama.

-di en-

**OMAKE (OMongan sukA-sukaKu)**

Yap.. akhirnya tiba di omake..

OMAKE? Tu mah OMAK! Ok kta ulang!

-please stand by-

Yap! Akhirnya kta tba d omak!

Setelah ditelantarin bbrp thun.. slesai jga..

Nesia: "Tunggu! Akhirnya.. Aku tidur dengan Netherlands?"

Sha: "Huh? Iya!"

Nesia: "Dengan lolicon mesum itu?"

Nethere: "A.. Pakah aku semesum itu?"

Sha: "Sabar ya!"

Nesia: "Apa kau melakukan sesuatu setelah itu?"

Nethere: "Huh?"

Nesia: "Kutanya.. Apa kau.. Melakukan sesuatu yang lain setelah itu?"

Nethere: "Setelah itu? Aku.. Hoh! Kau berharap ada yang lain?"

Nesia: "Ti-tidak! Aku hanya bertanya! Hentikan senyummu itu lolicon!"

Nethere: "Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lain.. Sekarang?"

Nesia: "A- jangan dekati aku! Pergi kau! Hyaaa!"

Sha: "Slama mereka saling mengejar dan lempar-lemparan, aku akan mengartikan bahasa daerah (adik Nesia) diatas."

(Gyaaa! Dia nelpon balik!)

(Kau aja yang ngangkat!)

(Aku tak mau!)

(Kalo gitu kau aja!)

(Cepat! Dia sudah nunggu!)

(Kyaa! Aku tidak bisa! Hwaaa!)

(Aa! Ya iya! Biar aku aja!)

(Hei! Ini bang Netherelands kan?)

(Itu masalahnya! Kakak sedang sakit!)

(kami tiba-tiba bilang kalau hari ini ada darma wisata! Jadi kak Nesia menyusun baju dan buatkan kami bekal! Akhirnya kakak sakit deh!)

(Hwaa! Ini semua gara-gara saya!"

(Sudahlah! Nangis sekarang juga percuma!)

(Aku lagi ngomong!)

(Demam tinggi! Kepala pusing dan tidak mau ke dokter!)

(Tolong ya kak! Kami mau berangkat!)

(Kami dengar kalo kakak adalah Nation paling baik! Sudahlah! Bus kami sudah datang! Dah!)

Yap! Itu dia! Tu ku dpat dari tmen-tmen d sekolah! Jdi klo slah, marahi mereka! #dilempar sandal

Oh ya! Nethere di sna rada2 kagak connect kan? Tu krna jet lag! Klo mw tw tnya ama mbah google!

1 lgi! Guru! U minta Nesianya tsundere kan? Da tsundere blum?

Itu saja!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**N**

**Y**

**A**

Plis... ^^


End file.
